Anécdotas de un Embarazo
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Cada embarazo es diferente es hora de que L sepa lo que es cuidar a una mujer embarazada... Después de todo que tan difícil podría para un gran detective cuidar a una mujer embarazada. Es hora de que lo descubra a las malas los diferentes Anécdotas de un Embarazo.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA GRAN NOTICIA UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Misa miraba nerviosamente no sabía cómo decírselo, miro a Watari el cual estaba llevando unos papeles a Near a Mell suspiro tendría que esperar que acabaran con ese nuevo caso, el hombre la miro amablemente hacia unos años que Misa había llegado a vivir por órdenes de Ryūzaki al principio fue para mantenerla vigilada pero ahora ya todos estaban al tanto de los sentimientos del peli azabache con esa mujer y aunque al principio nadie lo quería aceptar ahora se les hacía normal ya se habían acostumbrado.

1 2 3… L miraba a la rubia allí parada sin decirle nada Near y Mello se habían retirado hacía unos minutos valla sorpresa cuando la encontró a ella detrás de la puerta, su cara se mostraba seria era algo extraño verla tan seria ella que prácticamente vivía saltando y viendo arcoíris y flores donde iba ahora se mostraba nerviosa y un poco asustada. La Amane miraba el piso ¿dónde quedo ese valor? ¿Dónde quedo esa seguridad? Todo se había esfumado al pisar el territorio de L, el joven se encontraba sentado como era costumbre esperando una explicación.

-Ryūzaki Elle Misa-misa tiene algo que decirte uhm_ vacilo un poco no sabía cómo decirle

-Que sucede Misa_ se acercó a ella besándole la mejilla

-L hay información del secuestro de los niños_ Entro de pronto Matt que se encontraba ayudando en el caso del secuestro familiar

-Voy para allá_ Miro a Misa dándole un beso en la frente_ En la noche hablamos

La chica suspiro valla la habían interrumpido no tendría oportunidad de decírselo… Esperen acaso Lawliet le había dicho que hablarían esta noche entonces sus esperanzas no estaban tan perdida sonrió debía preparar todo para la noche sin duda sería algo muy importante para ambos, salió dando saltitos por todo el lugar debía arreglarse para L. La chica no se fijó en su camino y tropezó con Watari el hombre la miro algo en ella pasaba se encontraba diferente aun no sabía que era eso que le veía extraño pero sabía que algo pasaría seguramente mañana se enteraría de lo que pasaba con la joven miro la bandeja en la mesa tomándola seguramente a Lawliet necesitaba dulce.

Near miro la escena desde uno de los corredores recordando lo que había presenciado la noche anterior y ese extraño comportamiento que mostro la rubia en la mañana ante las preguntas de Watari, no era costumbre de Misa salir sin avisar siempre decía a donde iba y traía muchos dulces y juguetes que le regalaban por sus comerciales pero esta vez había salido sin que nadie se diera cuenta y había evadido el interrogatorio de L era normal que el peli-negro preguntara a donde se había ido después de todo habían estado saliendo y aunque todos lo vieron extraño al principio ya se habían acostumbrado. Siguió a la rubia hasta llegar al cuarto de ella miro atentamente cada movimiento sin ser visto, Misa saco una carta de su joyero mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo nerviosa la miro de reojo feliz mientras que detrás de ella el peli-plata leía un poco extrañado.

-Ah!_ grito la chica al sentir la presencia del chico

-Por eso has estado extraña_ Pregunto tomando la carta

-No se lo digas a Ryūzaki yo se lo diré esta noche

-Jamás me metería en un asunto que no es mío, Watari se pondrá feliz al saber que…

-SH no digas nada alguien te podría oír_ La rubia cerró la puerta_ Prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie

-Si tranquila

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

Tomo una ropa especial y una bolsa con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar a la habitación del detective, era algo temprano pero igual quería comenzar a preparar todo para la llegada del chico al llegar cerró la puerta miro la habitación estaba ordenada un poco oscura con una sonrisa tomo una bolsa que había traído sacando unas pequeñas velas poniéndolas en forma de camino hasta la cama cambio la negra sabana de ceda por una roja ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba ella y que Ryūzaki llegara con emoción salto directo al baño. Esperaba que Near no le fuera dicho nada a Elle, ella quería ser la primera en decírselo se miró en el espejo cargaba un babi door rojo que le acentuaba perfectamente su figura suspiro mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro, encendió las velas con la esperanza de que el hombre llegara rápido.

La horas pasaron cada vez estaba más aburrida no encontraba que hacer se sentó en el sofá, reviso la laptop de L, miro la televisión esperando que en algún momento el joven entrara pero nada ya las velas que había puesto se habían acabado el reloj de la pared marcaba exactamente las doce la luna se colaba por la ventana alumbrando el ya dormido rostro de la joven muchacha, en los oscuros pasillos caminaba una figura un poco desaliñada con dirección a su habitación ya había logrado un gran progreso en el caso en un día más encontraría al culpable del secuestro y la masacre de esa joven familia y lo llevaría hasta la justicia. Abrió la puerta extrañado no recordaba a ver dejado la puerta abierta con cuidado entro a la habitación encontrando a una rubia dormida profundamente, Claro como lo había olvidado había quedado con Misa a hablar con sumo cuidado se acerco debía recompensarla de alguna manera mañana pensaría en eso, se dirigió al baño comenzando a desprenderse de la ropa metiéndose en la ducha, varios mechones mojados caían en su rostro dándole ese toque de sensualidad que nadie más tenia.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás serrando los ojos sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos aún se preguntaba qué era lo que Misa le quería decir, ahora por dejarla plantada debía esperar al terminar de bañarse se colocó algo de ropa acomodándose en la cama como pudo quedando rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, La rubia despertó lentamente al sentir el aroma de Elle lo busco por todos lados inútilmente a su lado se encontraba una pequeña nota.

"_**Misa cuando llegue estabas dormida estaré todo el día en mi oficina te esperare allá**_

_**A las diez en punto. Espero que no estés molesta**_

_**Atte. Elle Lawliet"**_

La rubia miro el reloj ocho apenas debía esperar más aun hizo un pequeño puchero quería contárselo rápido, tras un suspiro de resignación se bañó y cambio para bajar al comedor encontrándose con Near Mello y Matt, el primero la miro esperando algo ella sabía lo que quería preguntarle pero no podía hacerlo ante esos otros dos así que debía esperar a que estuvieran solos.

La hora al fin había llegado ahora se encontraba frente al hombre que le robaba el sueño, sin quererlo los nervios la invadieron no podía controlarse estaba muy nerviosa, ¿y si no lo aceptaba? ¿Y si ya no quería nada con ella? ¿Y si solo la uso? Tantas dudas en su cabeza no la dejaban pensar tranquilamente suspiro estaba hablando de Ryūzaki el jamás haría eso no había posibilidades de que eso sucediera.

-Elle yo…

-Que pasa Misa

-Yo_ Miro al suelo buscando valor_ Yo estoy esperando un bebe, tu hijo… nuestro hijo

Que era lo que había dicho la rubia, el joven detective pareció no escuchar bien la noticia el con un hijo su hijo… ¿Él iba a ser padre? Tendría un mini L o una mini Misa, saldría con los ojos de la Amane esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban que no podía dejar de mirar o con ese cabello rubio y sedoso si era niña iba a ser tan preciosa como su madre tendría una mini Misa si era niño sería un detective le enseñaría todo lo que él sabe para que siga los pasos de sus padre, sonaba algo extraño admitirlo pero le gustaba. La chica comenzaba a preocuparse con ese repentino silencio sabía que L no era muy expresivo y no iba a alzarla alegre pero esperaba que al menos dijera algo, miro al piso un poco triste comenzando a pararse para irse.

Ante esto el peli azabache le tomo la mano deteniéndola para luego girarla le tomo el mentón sellando sus labios con un beso, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella profundizando el beso la joven poso sus manos detrás del cabello de él comenzando a acariciarlo, lentamente el L la subió al escritorio recorriendo cada centímetro de sus suaves piernas aprovechando que solo llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, con cuidado la despojo de esa molesta prenda comenzando a besar esa piel solo en ropa interior como le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos, cuando finalmente iba a quitar el molesto sujetador el sonido de alguien tocando lo hizo retroceder… Habían interrumpido en el momento menos indicado miro como la chica se vestía al verla totalmente arreglada y en una silla ordeno que pasaran.

-El asesino mando un mensaje

-Voy para allá_ Miro a Misa dándole un beso en la frente_ Luego terminaremos esto_ Le susurro en el oído

L comenzó a caminar tendría un bebé con Misa sin duda era la mejor notica que había recibido pero debía trabajar duro para proteger a sus ahora dos mayores tesoros sin duda tenía una gran responsabilidad pero no era algo que el detective más famoso no pudiera resolver además que tan difícil es cuidar a una mujer embarazada…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola para los que no me conozcan soy AnnaGabrielaTaoUsui había querido hace mucho tiempo hacer esta historia y ahora que estoy en los últimos días de clase me sentí inspirada y dije a escribirlo jajajaja ^^ espero que hayan disfrutado como podrán ver se trata de los Anécdotas de un Embarazo ya que ninguno es igual veremos que pasara con este en especial pues sin más me despido por ahora.**_

_**Nos leemos luego…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMBIOS DE HUMOR Y NAUSEAS**

Ya Mello Near y Matt se encontraban esperando a L para seguir con la investigación, las puertas se abrieron revelando la misteriosa figura del detective el cual mordía su dedo pensativo sobre lo que le había dicho Misa esa mañana, tomo su computadora reproduciendo el mensaje mientras tomaba asiento como acostumbraba, sin duda este asesino no era muy listo parecía un novato había dejado pistas por doquier además con el reciente descubrimiento de la herencia beneficiaría a los tres hijos todo apuntaba al único sobreviviente que por conveniencia no había estado en la casa por estar en un viaje misteriosamente el mismo día de la muerte de la familia él había llamado dos veces la primera vez una hora antes de la muerte y la última vez media hora después de la muerte sin duda debían investigar a ese sujeto.

Watari entro con el carrito de los dulces, ya era la hora del té además no habían bajado a comer ninguno así que le harían falta muchos dulces para seguir con la investigación. Roger miraba a la rubia como se comportaba con los niños de la mansión era muy tierna dulce y era de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba del cuidado de los niños además ya muchos se habían encariñado con esa mujer no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de vestirse, aun se preguntaba como L se había fijado en ella, él no era de los chicos que se fijan en la apariencia esa chica no era muy lista que digamos ¿entonces? Que le había visto el que nadie más podría observar.

La comida estaba servida Misa se encontraba de lado derecho del detective Watari lo había convencido de dejar por unos minutos la investigación después de todo ya casi estaba resuelta, notaba al peli azabache más pensativo de lo común cada vez que podía dirigía una mirada al vientre de la rubia esos dos escondían algo y muy pronto lo descubrirían.

-Lawliet_ Lo miro furiosa la rubia

El detective se encontraba mirando distraídamente por la ventana con un pie arriba del otro y su dedo en el labio, dirigió una mirada a la chica para que prosiguiera.

-Por qué no le dijiste nada a los demás_ Se expresó enojada_ Acaso no quieres ni a tu hijo ni a mi_ Sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez

L miro extrañado sabía que Misa era un poco sentimental pero un cambio así jamás lo había visto, Misa lloraba a cantaros sus ojos se encontraban inundados de lágrimas el detective suspiro acercándose a ella.

-No digas eso Misa-Misa_ La tomo en sus brazos

La rubia se puso feliz abrazándolo con fuerza dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, se separó por un momento dándole un beso ya se volvía a mostrar sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Los cambios de humor eran cada vez más frecuentes esa semana los demás de la mansión se enteraron del embarazo y decidieron ayudar no causándole problemas a la pareja después de todo sabían cómo era una mujer embarazada en más de una ocasión Misa termino llorando a cantaros o golpeando a Mello, él siempre la hacía salirse de sus casillas y de una manera u otra ella reaccionaba.

En más de una oportunidad el rubio había terminado con la mejilla roja por las cachetadas que le proveía la muchacha L prefería no intervenir por el hecho de que luego se desquitara con él o simplemente porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer, Near se hallaba muy sumido en sus juegos como para prestar atención a ambos rubios Matt en cambio prestaba suma atención se le hacía muy divertido ver las continuas peleas que siempre terminaban con Mello sobándose la mejilla y Misa llorando a brazos de Lawliet Watari le preocupaba esa situación pero prefería no intervenir después de todo era una mujer embarazada no sabía que le podría pasar con esos cambios ya la Amane era muy cambiante y misteriosa pero ahora que estaba embarazada era un enigma, había ocasiones que no salía de su habitación y solo dejaba que Near Mello o Matt pasaran ellos a pesar de las discusiones y del silencio se habían vuelto muy unidos después de todo eso tres sabían que él bebe que llevaba la mujer era el hijo de L su mentor y ahora les iba a corresponder a ellos enseñarles todo los que sabían para garantizar el buen desarrollo del niño o niña.

* * *

Esa mañana no había escuchado a los rubios discutir lo que le pareció muy extraño sirvió la comida a cuatro puestos L no iba a desayunar ya que se encontraba lejos de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo el hombre suspiro a veces se concentraba tanto en el trabajo que dejaba a la Amane sola aunque en esa casa habían muchos niños ella necesitaba la compañía del detective al servirle la comida la muchacha se puso pálida y enseguida salió de la cocina, en ese instante Mello Matt y Near se dispusieron a seguirla más el mayordomo no se movió sabía que eso era otro síntoma del embarazo.

-Misa estás bien_ Pregunto Matt tocando la puerta del baño

-Si_ Se escuchó en el fondo_ Solo fue un leve mareo

-¿Leve? Mujer casi te desmayas en la mesa_ Hablo Mello comiendo un poco de chocolate

-Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar_ Hablo Near_ Voy a llamar al doctor

-No al doctor no_ Misa no le importaba si estaba mal o no ella odiaba los hospitales y los doctores o como ella los llamaba mata sanos

-Pareces una niña recuerda que Michael Jr. está en tu vientre es por el bien de mi pupilo_ Mello ya se hacía la idea de que iba a ser niño e iba a ser llamado como el después de todo era el mayor de los discípulos de L

-Michael Jr. Él bebe no se llamara así_ Hablo Matt mirándolo enojado_ Se llamara como yo

-Por que apuestan que será niño seguramente será una niña_ Near miraba su robot como si estuviera ajeno a lo que decían

-Quieres apostar_ Hablo Matt divertido

-Aquí nadie va apostar el sexo de mi bebe_ La muchacha salió un poco enojada

-Ya vas a ver Misa Michael Jr. Va a ser como su tío_ Miro el vientre orgulloso

-No se va a llamar Michael_ La rubia lo miro fulminante

-Claro que si se va a llamar Michael como piensas ponerle ¿Elle? O ¿Ryūzaki?_ Pregunto molesto

-Aún no sabemos que sexo es y la decisión del nombre la tomaremos L y yo

Matt miro el vientre de la muchacha si el nombre se lo ponía L tendría el nombre de un dulce seguramente, aún no se podía imaginar al detective más famoso del mundo con un bebe en manos aunque si era niño se inclinaría por las cosas de detective podrían jugar todo el día con él podrían hacerle bromas a Mello juntos podrían entrar a la cocina y robar muchos dulces pero si era niña sería una modelo como su madre ¿Modelo? Eso significaba que muchos chicos andarían detrás de ella y le coquetearían ah no eso sí que no, no permitiría que ningún muchacho se acercará a su sobrinita ella iba a ser protegida por Mello Near L y él ningún tonto la tocaría ni la vería si así serían las cosas. Sus ojos se volvieron pesados de un momento a otro sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse mientras era sostenida por un rubio después de eso no sintió más

* * *

La luz del sol le daba en los ojos no podría seguir sintió como alguien la miraba intensamente ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba es que estaba discutiendo del nombre de su bebe y luego nada todo se volvía confuso escucho una voces cerca de ella.

-Ya despertó Misa estas bien_ Hablo Matt algo preocupado

-Si solo fue un mareo

-Me hiciste pasar un susto_ Río nervioso_ Bueno a todos Mello fue el primero en reaccionar

Misa miro a los tres jóvenes luego a su vientre un poco triste, ellos eran muy buenos con ella pero no eran L, él ahora se encontraba lejos de ella y su pequeño bebe sin quererlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al verla Mello no pudo evitar toser un poco atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Le acabamos de informar a L ya viene para acá no te preocupes

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha después de todo si se preocupaba por ella y su bebe eso la hacía sentir muy feliz miro a los chicos que la miraban preocupados.

-Estoy bien no se preocupen

-Me sentiría mejor si el doctor te revisara_ Hablo Matt acercándose la rubia se cruzó de manos como niña pequeña

-Está bien pero solo será esta vez a Misa-Misa no le gustan los doctores

Los chicos la miraron complacidos al menos ya habían logrado algo con esa mujer.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Si lo se u.u muy poco L y Misa pero quería centrarme en Mello Matt y Near después de todo ellos también deberán cuidar del bebe así que este capítulo es para ellos xD**

**Misa-Misa: Jajaja lo siento pero debía córtala no era el momento ¬w¬ jejeje n.ñ gracias por los unicornios eres muy tierna.**

**Inochan-Uchiha: Va a ser lindo el bebe xD jajaja espero que te haya gustado**

**SuicideGirl16: Hoy actualizo C: Jamás abandono un fic y menos si es de L *¬* jejeje**

**Shiromaru-san: Gracias ^^ Aquí está la Continuación xD **

**Harleyquinnyjoker: Gracias eres muy tierna jejeje lo hice lo más rápido que mis tareas me lo permitieron ^^**

**Gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios nos leemos luego ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANTOJOS NOCTURNOS**

Sus manos se enredaron en las sabanas de ceda el doctor se había ido hace horas y ahora se encontraba durmiendo horas antes había llegado el detective el cual ahora se encontraba terminando el trabajo no podía dejarla sola estaban juntos en esto y era hasta el final, sus oscuros ojos se posaron en el vientre de ella aún no se notaba el embarazo después de todo solo tenía un mes de embarazo sus ojos no podían apartarse de cada hermoso detalle de esa mujer y es que solo con su presencia lo hacía enloquecer. Poso su pulgar en el labio inferior comenzando a mirar la laptop frente a él, ya tenía el caso resuelto solo le faltaba hacer una llamada y listo tendría más tiempo para Misa y él bebe que venía.

-Ryūzaki_ El detective miro a la chica recién parada_ Quiero fresas con crema

El chico la miro extrañado, Watari le había mencionado algo de los antojos pero por que tenían que aparecer a media noche mientras el terminaba un caso se levantó comenzando a caminar a la cocina seguro ya Watari había comprado más fresas. Desafortunadamente no fue así en la cocina no encontró nada miro por encima de su hombro encontrándose con Matt el cual comía el ultimo chocolate de Mello.

-Que pasa L

-Misa quiere Fresas con crema

Matt lo miro divertido comenzando a caminar dándole una señal al peli negro para que lo siguiera, ambos entraron en el auto del menor conduciendo hasta el mercado más cercano por desgracia para Elle estaba cerrado y tuvieron que buscar otro luego de tres horas en el auto se encontraban en la casa. El detective se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina tomando una tasita para poner las fresas tomo del estante superior la crema echándole un poco sin poder resistirlo se comió una sin duda estaban deliciosas, L entro para la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo la rubia.

Se había rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo poco después de que el saliera Lawliet se acercó a ella con la intención de despertarla pero no lo pudo lograr se veía demasiado adorable en esa situación parecía un ángel caído del cielo suspiro posando las fresas con crema en la mesita de noche se sentó frente la mujer no iba a permitir que esas deliciosas fresas se desperdiciaran miro el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana había sido un día largo estaba terminando un caso cuando recibió la llamada de Near no se escuchaba como de costumbre, se notaba que estaba preocupado eso no le gustaba al oji oscuro cuando escucho el nombre de Misa y el desmayo colgó el teléfono movió sus influencias para lograr un vuelo cuando llego a la mansión se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación donde la encontró durmiendo el doctor y los tres chicos estaban dentro de la habitación al parecer solo era cosa del embarazo luego de unos minutos el hombre se fue Matt Mello y Near se quedaron acompañando al detective hasta que la muchacha despertó pocos minutos después se volvió a dormir el detective la dejo descansar mientras él trabajaba.

* * *

Las siguientes noches fueron menos atareadas por el hecho de que Watari había comprado muchas cosas para la rubia desde carnes hasta frutas tenían de todo en la cocina solo tenía que buscarlo después de todo sabía cómo eran esas cosas y lo aburrido que era para el detective ir a media noche por algo de comer, al tener lo que estaba buscando se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto donde se encontraban Mello Matt y Near haciéndole compañía había decidido no dejarla sola y menos en la noche después de todo no quería que pasará lo mismo de la primera noche porque a veces los antojos se volvían cada vez más extraños y él no quería comerse eso. Además que ella disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de esos tres era algo que Lawliet sabía y le gustaba porque podía dejarla al cuidado de esos tres no es que la tratará como niña si no que ella a veces era un poco infantil y dicho comportamiento le encantaba al sexo opuesto aunque no lo admitiera le disgustaba de sobre manera sabía que Misa tenía fans pero algunos le daban hasta sortijas de matrimonio y eso le disgustaba y le daban celos él estaba muy ocupado algunos días y sabía que en algún momento ella se cansaría de estar sola por eso estos días trataba de darle la mayor atención posible.

* * *

Las náuseas habían acabado su cuerpo se encontraba relleno, se miró en el espejo se sentía gorda y si L la abandonaba que pasaría con ella y su bebé se alejarían de él para siempre jamás volverían a verlo crecería su bebe alejado de su padre, cerró los ojos con fuerza L no era así él la amaba suspiro encontrándose con el vestido sobre la cama su anatomía había cambiado ya no podía ponerse esos vestidos que acostumbraba llevar siempre, tomo el mono ajustado color negro colocándoselo para luego ponerse la franela de tiritas llegaba hasta la cintura donde se podía observar el pequeño bulto creciendo.

Lawliet miro a su mujer comenzando a rodearla con sus brazos cerro los ojos dejándose embriagar con el suave aroma a rosas que tenía esa mujer acarició el vientre de ella con suma delicadeza se sentía tan feliz al estar así con ella no le importaba nadie más que ese bebe y esa mujer de azules ojos, no le importaba las veces que lo hubiera despertado para traerle algo de comer no le importaba los constantes cambios de humor ni el llanto solo le importaba tenerla para él solo para él que nadie más la tocará sonaba egoísta pero esa era su realidad no podía pasar tanto tiempo alejado de la rubia cada vez que se iba del país duraba máximo una semana la mayoría de las veces se la llevaba pero ahora no podía.

-Estoy gorda_ Escucho decir a la rubia_ No me vas a seguir queriendo

-Claro que si te voy a querer eres la madre de mi hija y la mujer a la que amo_ Le beso los labios con lentitud

* * *

La noche había llegado el detective terminaba un informe mientras que la rubia lo miraba aburrida mientras soplaba un cabello que caía ligeramente en su frente, se puso de pie acercándose a él lo miro encantadoramente posándose en el regazo de L, él la miro curioso.

-Lawliet tengo antojos

-Qué quieres que te traiga_ Ella sonrió divertida

-Te quiero a ti_ Lo beso posando sus manos en las mejillas de Ryūzaki

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par no esperaba algo así, poco a poco cedió al beso posando las manos en la cintura de ella profundizando el beso sus labios comenzaban una batalla que ninguno quería finalizar, lentamente L subió las manos quitándole el vestido que llevaba la rubia dejándola en ropa interior se separó unos minutos para contemplarla nunca la había visto más hermosa sonrió mentalmente mientras comenzaba a besarle los labios para bajar sus besos hasta el cuello de ella. Acarició lentamente cada centímetro de piel visible mientras ella le quitaba la camisa beso lentamente los pechos de ella aun ocultos tomo a la chica entre sus brazos llevándola hasta la cama comenzando a despojarse del pantalón de él para ponerse arriba de ella depositándole pequeños besos en el vientre y cuello de ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ellas sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, le encantaba besarlo se había convertido en su adicción era presa de esos labios esclava de ese hombre de ese cuerpo de esas caricias en fin era solo para él. De todos sus antojos este había sido el que había disfrutado más el simple hecho de tenerlo solo para ella le encantaba ya sabía que ella y su bebe era lo más importante para L en todo momento se lo había dicho y demostrado de mil maneras diferentes.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hoy estoy enferma pero no podía aguantar más las ganas de escribir así que hice este nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios Harleyquinnyjoker Suicide Girl16 y Misa-Misa me animaron mucho n.n**

**Nos leemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUE SEXO ES PARTE I**

Misa ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, se la pasaba todo el día dentro de la casa o mejor dicho dentro de su propia habitación.

L se la pasaba protegiéndola de todo y le había prohibido levantarse de la cama, la rubia se la pasaba aburrida ya no recibía las visitas con excepción de Watari que le llevaba la comida, el doctor le había dicho que estaba mejor y podía salir si así lo quería, hasta le había dado permiso para asistir a comerciales pero a su protector esposo no le gustaba la idea de que hiciera comerciales con su bebe dentro de ella. Mello Near y Matt estaban ocupados con una investigación, llevaban dos meses fuera del país. Esperaba con ansias su llegada después de todo ese lugar era aburrido sin ellos.

Su habitación se encontraba oscura, apenas podía observar una pequeña abertura en la cortina la cual dejaba colar algo de luz, se sentó con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba completamente sola no había nadie cerca, se dirigió a la cortina abriéndolas de par en par.

Miro por la ventana los niños correr de un lugar a otro, comenzaba a imaginarse a su bebe corriendo siendo seguido por L, aunque el detective no era muy cariñoso con ella se esforzaba y la hacía feliz. Seguramente en algún punto el detective querría que su bebe fuera un detective como él y se deprimiría mucho si su bebe tomaba otro camino, pero ella estaba segura que lo querría sin importar lo que su pequeño quisiera ser. Un golpe se hizo escuchar mientras la puerta se abría lentamente.

-Señorita Misa, aquí le traje el desayuno_ Watari entro con una bandeja de comida_ También quisiera informarle que Matt Near y Mello estarán de regreso esta tarde_ El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se iba

Misa tomo el desayuno que le había entregado el hombre, se veía delicioso, miro de reojo una revista que estaba debajo del desayuno, sonrió al saber que Watari seguía dándole las revistas que le había pedido, eso no las excluía totalmente del mundo exterior. Miro la portada sorprendida ¿Era Ella? Miro nuevamente, y efectivamente era ella con su barriga, llevaba un vestido negro con rosado que hacía notar su abultado vientre, leyó lo que decía lentamente.

"_La Hermosa Misa Amane se muestra en espera de su primer hijo"_

No recordaba haberse tomado esa foto, además esta casa estaba estrictamente protegida contra los paparazi, estaba segura que la seguridad de este lugar era muy buena, pero como habían conseguido esa foto. Miro el título de la portada, su sorpresa creció jamás había escuchado de esa revista, ojeo algunas páginas mirando a los niños del orfanato, entre las noticias distinguió la del regreso de Near Matt y Mello. Una de las páginas tenía una nota.

"_Querida señora Misa, los niños le hicieron una revista para usted para que no se aburra. Sé que L le prohibió aparecer en otras, así que los niños pensaron en hacerle una espero que le guste, ya Elle está enterado de todo y lo tomo bien._

_ATT: Watari_

_P.D: Tiene una sección de fotos, la esperamos en el jardín"_

Misa rio divertida, los niños eran muy dulces con ella y hacían lo que pudieran para verla feliz.

* * *

Los niños preparaban el jardín, todo debía estar hermoso para cuando la chica llegara, Watari miraba a los niños se estaban esforzando mucho por la rubia, esa mujer era muy amable con ellos y querían ayudarla de alguna forma.

-Watari ven ayúdanos con esto_ Decía un castaño arriba de un árbol

-Watari_ Otro niño lo llamaba

-Watari-San_ Gritaba una niña que corría con unas telas en sus manos

El hombre miraba el lugar debía organizarlos mejor para que todo saliera bien. Tras un suspiro se dirigió hacia el árbol comenzando a platicar con el castaño.

-Señora Misa por aquí_ Una niña sujeto su mano comenzando a caminar_ Ya tenemos todo listo, Hey Eliza trae el vestido_ Le hablo a una peli negra que corría

-Si un segundo_ Miro el vestido que habían comprado con el dinero de L_ Aquí esta

Las niñas llevaron a Misa hasta un cuarto para cambiarla, la rubia miraba encantada a ese par de niñas que de vez en cuando discutían sobre el peinado que debía llevar la rubia, el vestido era de color blanco con algunos encajes azules, que le hacía lucir su abultado vientre.

-Esta preciosa_ Comento la peli negro

-Vamos_ La otra niña comenzó a jalarla hacia afuera

* * *

L miraba desde una ventana, los niños se encontraban muy felices tomándole fotos a la modelo, después de todo no fue tan mala la idea de Watari, le dio un sorbo a la tasa, Misa se encontraba sonriendo de una forma tan angelical que lo hipnotizaba, su cuerpo se encontraba pegado a esa ventana no podía alejarse de ella por más que quisiera.

La rubia se encontraba feliz esos niños habían hecho todo eso solo por ella, miro de reojo una de las ventanas, antes le había parecido ver a Lawliet, pero ahora no estaba eso le había parecido muy extraño.

-Misa recuerda que hoy es la cita con el docto_ La puerta principal se abrió revelando a el detective

-¿Eh?_ La rubia se sorprendió al verlo aparecer, además del hecho que había olvidado totalmente lo de la cita con el doctor_ Espera cinco minutos, niños luego seguimos ¿sí? Misa-Misa debe irse_ Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por L_ Lawliet, Dime después me compraras unas fresas

-Claro que si Misa_ La miro su esposa era tan inocente y tierna que no podía negarle nada

* * *

La chica se dirigió al baño, mientras el detective se sentaba en una de las sillas sabía que cinco minutos para misa era una eternidad, miro de reojo el baño encontrándose a la rubia relajada en la bañera, su cabello caía en su lindo y angelical rostro. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora mientras salía del agua.

-Cierra la boca Lawliet hay moscas_ Se acercó con una toalla, le acaricio la mejilla para luego besarlo

El chico la miro cambiarse, no podía dudar que se había casado con la mujer más hermosa que podría encontrar.

* * *

Mello miraba por la ventana del auto estaban a punto de llegar a la mansión, estaba feliz ya estaba un tanto arto de pasar más tiempo con Matt y Near, aunque no lo dijera extrañaba a la rubia y a los niños se preguntaba como la estarían pasando, a estas alturas ya sabrían el sexo del bebe que esperaba la Amane, ya le daba curiosidad saber que iba a ser. Near por su parte se encontraba alejado de esos dos, estaba resolviendo un rompecabezas por tercera vez, no podía hacer nada más que esperar ya que el al igual que sus acompañantes deseaban saber si aquel pequeño iba a ser niña o niño, de lo único que podían estar seguros era de que L le enseñaría a ser un detective, si el pequeño así lo quería.

* * *

Lawliet esperaba afuera de la oficina del doctor, Misa le había prohibido entrar con ella, quería que el sexo del bebe fuera una sorpresa para todos en especial para el detective, miro el trozo de pastel que tenía en su mano, solo podía esperar que ella saliera.

* * *

-Así que están con el doctor_ Matt se encontraba hablando con Watari que fue el que los recibió_ Es una lástima esperaba ver a Misa y a mi aun no nacido discípulo

-Tuyo_ Mello lo miro enojado_ A l pequeña o el pequeño lo enseñare yo

-Tranquilos_ Watari trato de calmarlos_ Es mejor que esperen adentro, hay chocolate en la cocina

Mello miro fascinado comenzando a caminar olvidándose de la discusión de hace unos segundos.

* * *

Lawliet miraba caminar a su esposa tal y como había dicho no le enseñaría que sexo era el pequeño bebe, sabía que tenía que averiguarlo de alguna manera, debía saber si iba a ser niña o niño, aunque el fuera el mejor detective del mundo había alguien con el que no podía enfrentarse y esa persona era Misa, esa mujer era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que él desistiera, cuando ella quería algo lo obtenía. Solo ella podía hacerlo desistir de la idea de investigar el sexo de su bebe, todas las mujeres cuando quieren algo lo obtienen pero ella era especial con esos ojos suplicantes, esos labios rojos, esa carita de ángel, no olvidemos el carácter que tenía cuando no se hacía lo que ella quería, esa chica podía llegar a ser un demonio viviente, además a él no le gustaba verla enojada siempre se desquitaba mandándolo a dormir a otro lado.

-Near Mello Matt Hola_ La chica grito eufórica al verlos_ Que alegría verlos

-Misa-Misa hola_ La saludo Matt_ Y que va a ser_ Pregunto al ver su abultado vientre

-Misa quiere que sea una sorpresa no me ha dicho ni a mi_ Hablo L mientras posaba su dedo en el labio inferior

Mello miro al detective con una sonrisa esta noche sabrían que sexo era él bebe costara lo que costara, no por nada eran los mejores detectives.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias por los reviews y los que pusieron la historia como una de sus favoritas se los agradezco mucho, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
